


Bribery

by monkeydra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, rarepair so rare i'm the first one to use the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: Grimmjow is weak to headscratches and Chad takes shameless advantage
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	Bribery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelxinoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelxinoes/gifts).



> based on a headcanon convo we had

Chad privately wondered why Grimmjow was obeying his bed rest orders—in his own way, of course—until he saw the seals stacked over the door that led to the basement. He glared at Chad, sullen and sulking, not that he would admit it, until Chad held up his prize. The smell of tonkatsu wafted to him, and he brightened immediately, snatching the bag out of his hands.

“Why are you buttering me up?” he asked in between bites.

“I’m not,” he lied, taking in his posture and calculating how much more relaxed he needed to get him. Grimmjow stopped eating long enough to shoot him an unimpressed look from the corner of his eye.

“You can’t lie for shit.” Still, Grimmjow seemed to content to let it lie for now and went back to his food, tearing into it with an eagerness that intimidated anyone who hadn’t spent extended time in Grimmjow’s company. Chad’s hand rested against his lower back and rubbed in slow circles. He swallowed his last bite, about to lick his fingers when Chad handed him a napkin and pretended not to notice his eyes roll, and pointedly wiped his hands as if to say _‘happy now?’_

Chad only smiled in response and dragged his hand up, over his spine, Grimmjow automatically pressing into the touch and eyes half lidded. Chad did it again, up and down over the fabric of his tank top until Grimmjow was slouching just that little bit more, leaning towards Chad. He peeked at the time. There wasn’t enough of it to continue subtly.

He shifted his hand up until the back of it trailed over the side of his neck, up his jaw, Grimmjow twisting to nuzzle against it briefly on reflex. A flush overtook his face, his brows furrowing in impending anger, but before he could get too worked up Chad’s hand was in his hair at the base of his neck. Grimmjow’s shoulders loosened again and he tilted his head back into Chad’s hold. He normally wasn’t this responsive. He must still be exhausted, Chad realized, from the injuries and recovering from them. He worked his hand up, deeper into that thick blue hair, scratching lightly at his scalp on the way. When Grimmjow slumped, he scratched harder, and he arched into the touch before melting onto Chad, his cheek on Chad’s shoulder and his mask scraping lightly at Chad’s chin.

“You’re really trying hard to distract me,” he pointed out, but his voice was in that low rumble he had when he was so relaxed he could barely be bothered to talk, so Chad wasn’t too worried. He kept one hand scratching at his head, drifting towards the back of one ear, and used his free arm to wrap around Grimmjow’s waist and drag him closer. Grimmjow went with the motion and used the momentum to push Chad down, making himself at home on top of him.

The sudden fall had displaced Chad’s hand, so Grimmjow reached up for his wrist and pointedly placed Chad’s hand back on his head. He grinned, since Grimmjow couldn’t see it and get grumpy over it and went back to his previous motions, Grimmjow’s eyes slowly fluttering shut. He sprawled on top of Chad, limbs draped over his sides and content to let Chad do as he pleased.

His eyes snapped open when they both felt a familiar reiatsu get closer.

“Oh you son of a bitch,” he growled out, but he didn’t move so Chad counted that as a win.

“You need to recover.”

“I’m not _weak_ ,” he snarled out, his back tensing under Chad’s hand.

“You were cut in half,” he said, hand stopping over the still healing scar. “Let me worry,” he murmured, and Grimmjow stayed tense for a moment before he sank back down onto Chad with an annoyed huff. “Thank you.”

“Fuck you,” he grumbled, but he nudged against Chad’s hand until Chad started resumed massaging and scratching his head, and when Ichigo walked in he flipped him off instead of lunging at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I also take prompts on [tumblr](https://monkeydra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
